Piezoelectric materials facilitate conversion between mechanical energy and electrical energy. Moreover, a piezoelectric material can generate an electrical signal when subjected to mechanical stress, and can vibrate when subjected to a varying electrical voltage. Piezoelectric materials are widely utilized in piezoelectric ultrasonic transducers to generate acoustic waves based on an actuation voltage applied to electrodes of the piezoelectric ultrasonic transducer.